This invention relates generally to housing constructions for electric witches and components, and more particularly, to a lock box housing for air conditioning disconnect switches.
One type of known box housing for disconnect switches typically used in air conditioning systems includes a cover or door that pivotally opens upon hinge elements formed into upper side walls of the box. The cover rotates upwardly about the hinge elements, and may be retained in an open position by inserting a leading edge of the cover into slots formed into the side walls of the box. The cover is selectively positionable between the open position allowing access to an interior of the box, and a closed position that protects the contents of the box from the elements. To prevent unauthorized access to the box, a lock opening formed in a bottom end of the box protrudes through a slot in a lower end of the cover, and a lock mechanism such as a padlock, is inserted through the lock opening to prevent opening of the box.
Conventional covers for this type of box include an oblong closed slot in upper ends of each side wall of the cover. The box and cover are assembled so that the slots formed into the cover side walls contain the box hinge elements. As the cover is rotated about the box hinge elements, the relative position of the hinge elements in the closed slot is changed. The slots accommodate the hinge elements as the cover is moved between the open and closed positions. This assembly, however, is not amenable to removal of the cover from the box.
It has been observed in the field that workers sometimes pry or bend the cover side walls and the box side walls apart to free the closed cover slots from the box hinge elements. The cover may then be removed from the box for maximum access to the box interior to complete installation, wiring, and service repair of the contents of the box. Removal of the cover in this fashion is problematic.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cover for a pull out switch box that may be easily removed and reinstalled in the field.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention a removable cover for an electrical component box includes a pair of side walls having hinge edges for removable engagement with hinge members formed into the side walls of the box. Specifically, the hinge edges include a first portion forming a hook and a second portion adjacent the first portion and extending substantially parallel to a flat front face of the cover. The hook slides over and engages the hinge members of the box, and the second portion of the hinge edge forms a sliding engagement surface that allows rotation of the cover about the hinge elements.
The hinge is easily installed and removed by orienting the cover at a selected angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the box, and then lifting the hook over a the hinge member to either engage or disengage the hook from the hinge member. At angles substantially different from the selected angle, the cover remains attached to the hook and/or second portion of the cover hinge edges. A lock slot in a lower end of the cover slips over a lock bracket formed in a lower end of the box, and the box may be locked in a closed position by inserting a lock member, such as a padlock, through a lock opening in the lock bracket.
The cover may be retained in the open position by inserting the leading edge of the cover into slots in the box side walls, thereby allowing access to the box while the cover is attached to the box. When maximum access is desired, however, the cover may be completely removed from the box without damaging bending or prying of the box and cover, and the cover may be reattached in its original shape and position, thereby maintaining the integrity and appearance of the box